Fighting to Live
by Mahokana
Summary: AU. Katara and Sokka were not the first to meet Aang, Toph was. Sozins Comet has lead the Fire Nation to defeat the Water Tribes, and now Aang needs to end this dictatorship. But how can a mere child accomplish this task. Adventure, death, joy,love; you only have one life to live. Eventual Taang, Zutara. Yukka or Sukka? Still up for debate.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first **_**official **_**story on ! Booyah!**

**Anywho, brief summary for the people who need another one: Katara and Sokka didn't release Aang from the iceberg (although they DO come in the story later); Aang got out by himself. Aang left the air temple when he was eight, not twelve. Toph is also eight. The Fire Nation had already overtaken Ba Sing Se and the North Pole, and Yue lives. Zuko has his scar, but wasn't banished. I THINK that's all the basic info…**

**AGES! Right now, Aang and Toph are eight, Katara, Azula, Ty lee, and Mai are ten, Sokka, Zuko, Yue, and Suki are twelve.**

**Coolness. Lights! *turns on flashlight*Camera! *turns on phone* Action! **

Toph knew someone was down in the kitchen.

Even high up in her vast and finely decorated room, the fact was distinguishable enough to prod the young earthbender from her heavy sleep.

Now, due to the fact she had never left this prison of a home, she was able to mesmerize the foot patterns of each servant and maid in this house. Tai the cook walked with a limp. Kichu, Toph's personal maid, had feet as heavy as boulders. Her own mother had a little spring in the back of her heels with every step she took. Everyone was recognizable and accounted for. But not this pair of feet. They were light and agile, similar to a little girl. Was another stray breaking into her house?

Fully awake with only the company of her untamable adrenaline, the young child leapt from the warmth of her plush bed and onto the soft texture of her satin rug. Living in a world of wealth and grand décor, everything that Toph owned was encrusted with jewels or stitched with silk; even her pajamas alone had more value than most of the locals' income. Toph, too young to care about others, didn't find this fact odd. All she knew was that many people were jealous of her family's money, and some even tried to steal from them in the past.

_Is this intruder a thief? _Toph thought excitedly to herself. She had never encountered a thief before, but she had always expected one's footsteps to walk less like a rabbitmole. Puzzled, Toph concentrated intently on the light footsteps that danced around the kitchen before disappearing from her extraordinary, yet limited sight.

Wait, they _disappeared?_

It's not like the mysterious figure ran out of the house, for Toph would still be able to see him run away. But that was not the case; the feet that stood in her kitchen only moments ago had completely vanished. Almost as if they were washed away. Dumbstruck, Toph mulled over the possibilities. Maybe the intruder could fly? No, humans can't fly. Or, at least, the raven-haired girl had never _met _a human who could fly. Was the intruder a ghost? That couldn't possibly be true. Toph wasn't even sure that ghosts had legs.

Suddenly, Toph was ripped from her thoughts. _The feet are back! _Just a few paces away from where they stood before. Not wasting a moment longer, Toph spirited out of her room, cautious to avoid making a racket. Her eight-year-old legs carried through the series of hallways and miles of stairs. Toph had rarely gone into the kitchen, due to the fact that the cooks don't want a child running around, causing a rampage. They _especially_ don't want a blind child inside. Aside from the servants needs, her mother and father try and keep her out of there as much as possible. "We don't want our child anywhere near knives or anything pointy!" her mother would say, looking faint, while her father nodded grimly in the background.

But no one would have to know about tonight. Just one peek at the stranger, and then she could go tell her parents that she heard a noise from the kitchen, and was _scared. _They always seemed to believe that.

Toph had reached the entrance of the kitchen, contemplating the situation at hand. The person stood at the opposite side of the kitchen, scurrying back and forth before pausing frequently. But now that Toph had arrived at the door, seeing the stranger was remarkably easier. The intruder was surprisingly small; describing both height and size. Not a very imposing figure. In fact, the more Toph studied this stranger, her nerves turned to anger. _How did this boy break into my house?_

The boy yelped in shock, resulting in the stolen food he carried to crash on the floor. He scrambled into an unusual fighting stance, as if he expected to be attacked. Now, Toph had participated in a few of Master Yu's earthbending lessons, much to her parents' horror, and she was very familiar with the wide, firm stance the use in the Earth Kingdom. But this position was odd. The boy's body faced forward, with both hands placed in front of his chest. His right arm hovered slightly higher and farther in comparison to his left; he stared at her, waiting for Toph to strike.

He doesn't want to fight, Toph realized. His stance is clearly for defense and avoidance; airy and loose, quite unlike an earthbenders' strong and powerful demeanor. This stranger was indeed, strange.

And he hardly appeared older than her. Even though Toph lacked the ability to discern facial appearances, she had taught herself how to read body for its age, demeanor, and physical aptitudes. And now that they faced each other, the young girl had no problem guessing why his footsteps were so light. His body was built almost like a bird; thin and scrawny, like you could almost blow him away if you tried. His feet seemed to barely be touching the ground, balancing on the tips of his toes, with his heels hovering in the air. He's almost like a fairy, she thought to herself before giggling spontaneously.

Dumbstruck, the boy lowered his arms by a fraction. Blushing, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your feet!" she spluttered before cracking up all over again at his expression. The boy in question was very confused, utterly baffled by her response. He peered down at his feet. They seemed normal to him; although his shoes were slightly beat up. But whatever was odd about his feet, the pale girl was making fun of him for it.

Embarrassed, the boy demanded, "What's wrong with my feet?"

"Are you kidding? You're so light and fluttery! How do you walk like that?" Toph asked innocently, oblivious to the boys' growing discomfort. "It's like you're a little, twinkling cloud."

While Toph's giggles transformed into unladylike snorts, the boy found that maintaining a straight face was growing harder. Grinning uncertainly, the boy said, "You're crazy."

"_I'm _crazy?" Toph laughed, "_I'm _not the one who breaks into other people's houses."

The boy's smile completely melted away, leaving only a look of shame. "I haven't broken into multiple houses," He muttered to his shoes, "just this one."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, "You know, most normal people haven't stolen anything in their entire lives. What makes you special?"

"I wasn't stealing!" the boy cried indignantly, loud enough to wake the entire house. Toph shushed him impatiently, resulting in his voice to drop a dynamic. "I'm sorry I came here, this has been a big mistake." The child apologized. Spinning on his heel, he headed for the window above the sink. "It was nice meeting you."

"Where are you going?" Toph asked curiously.

The boy turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. I just need to find a place to sleep, I guess. It's not a problem." He claimed indifferently. Hoisting himself onto the counter, he faced the window, "I'm used to it."

But Tophs' acute hearing told otherwise. She heard the lack of sleep in his voice when he spoke, covered by layers of forced energy. She felt his stomach growling painstakingly, making Toph feel faint guilt. The majority of the people in the Earth Kingdom haven't eaten as well ever since Sozins Comet edged the Fire Nation into control. Yet the Bei Fong family never encountered this problem, being the wealthiest family in the world; they always had food on their plates. Toph never realized a kid her age would be in poverty. She could hardly imagine living all alone; having to rummage in the dumps for food and sleep in the rain. It must be awful for this kid. _How long has it been since he had eaten _real _food?_

Then again, why would she care? She could hardly say that she knows this boy; she doesn't even know his name. Her mother and father tell her that people who can't pull themselves up by their bootstraps aren't worth protecting. They never try to fix anything for themselves, even when they get the chance, so why should she help people like him?

And taking into consideration that he just broke into her house…

The boy's leg hovered halfway out of the window, about to disappear into the dark.

"Wait!" Toph blurted suddenly, surprising both the boy and herself. The boy cocked his head to glance at her, eyebrows raised hopefully and innocently.

Toph grumbled some unladylike words. _Mother and Father are going to punish me for this. _"You want something to eat?" she asked hesitantly, hoping that she didn't sound too grudging.

On the receiving end, however, the boy was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that this girl found him inside her house and then wanted to feed him. He couldn't even define in words how much this meant to him. He shifted his leg inside and stared at her. _She's definitely more than meets the eye. I didn't expect this at all. _

Trying not to show his increasing desire for food, he tried to remember his manners, "If that's alright with you. I don't want to be a burden." He said quietly.

Toph waved her hand dismissively, "We have enough food to feed an army of gopher bears. I'm sure we can give some food to a scrawny kid."

The boy laughed cheekily, "I'm not scrawny!" he cried with false outrage. Suddenly, the boy vanished from Tophs vision for a heartbeat, only to reappear in front of her; clearly, he jumped of the counter.

Toph cocked an eyebrow, grinning. "Well, if you aren't scrawny, then what are you?"

"Hungry."

"Nice to meet you, Hungry."

"My names not hungry!" The boy laughed brightly. His laugh was childish and merry; almost contagious. Toph found herself liking this boy more by the minute. Then again, it's not like she had many kids her age to play with. Her parents were very keen on whom she had playdates with, and they were always supervised. Not only were the kids stiff and distant, they acted like they were still sitting at the dinner table. Not this kid, however. He was something Toph had never encountered before; someone with no rules or restrictions.

Graciously, the boy reached out his hand. "I'm Aang."

Hesitating for only a moment, Toph followed the suit, "I'm Toph."

Grinning, they let go of each other. "Come on," Toph said as she walked to the storage, "let's get that food."

**And thus, it began. **

**Trust me, more will be revealed in later chapters. You'll see them grow and fight (as long as inspiration stays with me -_-)**

**Comments, Critism, Pointers; I don't care. Reviews boost confidence to write (and if you don't review, I'll shoot!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Sorry I'm late! Vacation, procrastination, lack of inspiration; but hey, it happens.**

**Don't worry, I'm hoping that things will get easier as time goes on. So yeah…**

**Here we GGGGOOOOOOOO! **

"Wow. How is it possible for you to eat that much and stay so thin?" A disbelieving Toph asked with wide eyes, noting the loud munches and the rapid disappearance of food.

Aang, who sat across from her at low, square, table in the Dining Room, slowed his crazed ingestion and faced her. "I rarely eat this much." He said seriously. He took a gander at the very polished and prim room. Aang could only guess that it was constructed from the most expensive wood and marble available. If anyone had told him that he would be dining in a room like this tonight, he wouldn't have believed it.

"Right. Sorry." Toph said, regretting her choice of words. An awkward silence stretched on as the two children searched for something to say. Aang, at a loss, took a sip of tea to distract himself from conversation. Toph sat there curiously. She had never met someone who was homeless before._ What did mother call these people?_ She pondered to herself. _Tramp_s, she thought triumphantly, _that's their name._

"Are you a Tramp, then?" Toph asked bluntly.

Aang set down his drink. "I guess so," he replied, his finger absentmindedly circling the rim of the cup, "though I'm kinda new at being a Tramp. I'm not very good at it."

"So if you weren't a Tramp when you were born, then what were you?" Toph asked.

"A monk." Aang stated simply.

Toph made a face, "A monk? Is that like a Tramp?"

Aang laughed, "Not at all. A monk lives in a...monastery, were we learn about the harmony of nature and the gift of life." Aangs' voice bubbling with excitement, "We're taught how to mediate to become spiritually whole with our mind, spirit, and heart. Understanding the balance of the universe becomes easier, it's said, when you detach yourself—"

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Toph interrupted while picking her ear.

"It was! I loved being a monk!" Aang smiled fondly at the memories. "Life was so peaceful there."

Toph tilted her head in confusion, "But if you liked it so much, why did you quit to be a Tramp?"

Aang slumped slightly. Toph couldn't read his expression, but it was obvious that he was upset. "I didn't quit," he sighed, "I…had to leave. I couldn't stay at the monastery; it wasn't safe anymore."

Toph nodded. From what she overhears, this wasn't uncommon. People were ripped from their homes to hide from the Fire Nation. As a Bei Fong, she never had to worry about the war, but that didn't mean she didn't think about the consequences of it. "I'm sorry, Aang."

"Why? It wasn't your fault." Aang said with false cheer. "Besides, what's done is done. I'll just have to make the best of it."

"But you can go back when the war's over, right?" Toph asked, and immediately regretted asking. Aang stiffened, not responding for a moment. Lost in his own thoughts, he glanced down at his reflection in the tea.

Almost to himself, he muttered, "I don't think that's going to happen."

"I'm sorry." Toph said.

Aang gave a small smile, "Why do you apologize for everything?"

"I do not!" she huffed, "It's just an initial reaction." She picked up a roll and took a bite, stomach grumbling.

"No–no, I didn't mean that offensively," he said, his voice flooded with false innocence, "It's just something that a Wealthy would do, I guess."

"What?!" Toph cried indignantly. "Are you calling me a _sissy, _fairyfeet?" Inspired, she chunked the half-eaten roll at his head, which bounced off the top of his skull, "Would a 'Wealthy' do that?"

"_Fairyfeet? _I'm not a fairy!" Aang feigned offense, laughing all the way. He then retaliated with a dumpling aimed at Tophs nose.

But Aang, who had only met Toph a few minutes ago, was oblivious to the fact that she was blind. Of course, Toph could still see to a certain extent, but when something is completely detached from the ground, she's as blind as most people believe her to be.

"Ow!" Toph yelped, clutching her nose with both hands. "What was that for?!"

Aang blinked, bemused. "But-but you started it! We're even now."

"Well, I couldn't see it coming, so that's cheating!" Toph shot back stubbornly, crossing her arms over her tiny torso, glaring at him through her sightless eyes.

"What do you mean? You were staring right at me!" Aang said, wide-eyed at her sudden change of mood. Toph, who had been joking only moments ago, now raged from something so simple! "What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"I'm not the one with a problem!"

"Oh yes you are!" Toph snapped, "You're stupid enough not to notice that the person in front of you is blind!"

That stopped Aang right in his tracks. How could this girl be blind? That's impossible! Out of bewilderment, he asked dumbly, "You're blind?"

"No, I'm mute." Toph replied sarcastically, "Of course I'm blind!" The impatient earthbender pushed back her heavy bangs, revealing her pale forehead and even paler eyes. Her irises were bleached to a point of tasteless green. Cloudy and dim, it was clear to Aang that this girl was, in fact, blind.

But something about this picture didn't click. Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "But how did you know that I was in the kitchen, then?"

"I could feel you." Toph said off-handedly. "But are –"

"You could _feel _me?"

"Yes, stupid. Feel you. Now, are you going to say sorry, or am I going to have to break your fingers?" Toph growled, cracking her knuckles, trying to appear intimidating.

Aang, even though he regretted hitting her with that dumpling, found the fact that a short, blind girl was threatening to beat him up hard to believe. He looked at her uncertainly, "Um, do you always threaten to break other people's fingers?"

"No, but this makes you special." And without warning, Toph began chucking food particles, that down poured on the unsuspecting boy. Rice balls, wontons, apples, and whatever Toph could get her hands on became a deadly weapon. Laughing manically, Toph smirked at the sight of Aang desperately trying to avoid the airborne food.

"Toph! What– EW! No, I didn't mean to– oof! I'm sorry! I'm sorry— just please stop!" Aang pleaded, covered completely in a various morsels. Noodles mopped his hair and hung off his ears like ornaments. Sticky buns and dumplings were glued to his entire body, and soup bronzed his face. Toph triumphantly ceased fire and admired her work, knowing that she had gotten her revenge.

"You are forgiven—" Was all she managed to say. What Toph didn't realize is that Aang's pleading was all a ploy. But Toph figured this out quite quickly when the honey boat was upturned over her head, Aangs smile devious. Time froze as Toph spluttered with shock, seeming to find reality unbelievable; though it didn't take her long to get a grip.

"You little PEST!" She cried as she leaped across the table. Surprised by her strength, Aang toppled off of his chair, both children wrestling in a heap. Screaming, laughing, and taunts rang throughout the Dining Room as their all-out food war raged. Chowders and bowls of rice smashed into the wall, spoons clanked as they collided with various objects, and an entire smoked salmon flopped against the floor. The pristine rug that lay beneath the table lost its original color, courtesy of the growing layers of filth.

"Had enough, twinkles?"

"I could go all night!"

"Is that a challenge, Trampy?"

"It ain't a marriage proposal!"

"_What is going on in here?!"_

Perhaps Toph and Aang were too loud. Maybe they lost too much control. No matter the reason, together they had caused a disturbance that aroused the majority of the house from their slumber. Much like Toph, the servants were concerned of a break in taking place and immediately rushed to confront the noise. But whatever the servants expected, the reality was far from it. The Dining Room was unrecognizable; the sight almost appeared as if a restaurant dumped its contents across the room. The servants who were in charge of tidiness and cleaning groaned audibly, knowing full well that this horrific mess instantly became their responsibility.

But what seemed to stun the crowd the most were the culprits. Their blind, fragile, and small mistress, young Miss Bei Fong, who had been splattered with various food particles, was kneeling on top of a boy, soup bowl frozen above her victims head. Her cheeks were flushed, and she appeared to be panting heavily. A ghost of a smile remained etched on her face while she held the boy down.

The boy in question was filthy, and not just from the food. His cheeks were dark with soot, and dirt etched every corner of his clothing. But under the clear markings of a street rat, he was just a young kid. And he seemed frightened by display of people looking at him.

In the back of the crowd, many people began shifting to make room for a very angry man. "Out my way! Move! Move!" The man barked, shoving his way through the forest of bodies. Breaking into the front, a man dressed in an elegant nightgown stood, caught off guard by the scene that lay before him. A woman who was equally dressed stood behind him, looking as if she would pass out at any moment.

Toph leapt to her feet feverishly, her smile gone. She didn't mind the servants gawking at her like they were, but the two new pairs of feet distressed her. One pair firm, the other rather bouncy—

—her mother and father.

"Toph!" her mother wailed girlishly, rushing to her daughter, but stopped to avoid getting herself dirty. Maternal instinct overpowering, however, she pulled Toph by her small hand toward a servant, who had a cleaning cloth ready. Her mother rambled on worriedly. "What happened? Are you hurt, popkin?"

Toph didn't really like being rubbed with towels while asked so many questions. "Mom," she said delicately, "I'm fine, really—"

"_What are you doing in my home, boy?"_ Her father, Lao, erupted at the sight of Aang still lying, paralyzed, on the floor. But as soon as Lao yelled, Aang sprang to his feet, frightened. Lao, not waiting for an answer, barked at his quad of guards who had rushed to the scene only moments ago, "Take this street rat to the gaol for assaulting my daughter!" Then in a softer, yet equally dangerous voice, "And afterward you shall explain to me how a mere _child_ made it through your protection."

The Quad, determined not to mess anything else up for them, rushed at the frozen child. "Let's get a move on, runt." One guard spoke in a husky voice.

"Dad, no! He's my friend!" Toph cried in a desperate attempt to save Aang. She didn't want to lose the only source of fun she had ever experienced.

"Be quiet, Toph." Her mother, Poppi, cooed gently. But her mother's words could not stop her rising panic.

Aang, facing his on dilemma, was panicking as well. He wanted nothing more than to escape, but the risk of having to face four guards? And that was beside the fact that it would be dishonorable to do so. Instinct, however, made his arms rise into his defensive position. Nothing could stop them from trembling.

"Goodness, what is all of the commotion?"

Everyone turned to the new female voice.

**Meh, cliffhanger. Sorry.**

**I don't know, it wasn't my best work. But hopefully the next chap will be sooner!**

**Kk! You know the drill: comments, criticism, pointers. They are good for the soul (and the arteries)**

**See ya later**

**-Mahokana**


End file.
